sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Heldrom
Patricia Heldrom' is currently an Apprentice to Antioch Wyrmthorne and a Dark Adept of the Cult of the Thuzadin.Cult of the Thuzadin '' Originally Apprenticed to her grandfather who was a respected Mage of the Kirin tor, she recently turned her loyalty to Antioch Wyrmthorne and the Cult. Ambitious and Loyal after leaving her family, Patricia now trains often and will do anything to defend Antioch should the need arise, she rarely turns down a challenge however and occasionally causes more damage than intended, though sometimes her mind wanders and she needs to be brought back to full attension. Biography Childhood Patricia Heldrom was the second daughter of Suzanne and Thurius Heldrom, Unruly though respectable fighters from a family that tended to have murders and slaughter under thier name, Born within a house as Suzanne laid defenseless, Patricia was taken by bandits mere moments after coming to be, Though her mother recovered and swiftly caught up to the bandits and savagely murdered them the moment she was close enough, Patricia had been exposed to violence before she had barely even come to grasp the world around her. Patricia was raised with very few rules, though she was often guarded well she had many occasions where her siblings had attempted to be rid of her, though generally a kind and happy child, Patricia spent alot of her time causing mischief with her brothers. When Patricia was old enough to fight, she started to show a great talent with the ways of magic, And thus her Grandfather took her as an Apprentice, the family pushed Patricia to her limits, though it sparked a need for competition and drove Patricia to look for ways to become stronger than her siblings. Patricia finished her training after an extensive fight with her Grandfather, which she won by killing him trying to prove she was stronger, Her uncle then took over her Training which did not improve on her power, which agitated Patricia greatly as she took to reading every spellbook she could get her hands on, the Family eventually dissaproved of her sudden interest in books, starting to train her with Combat again. Though over time her importance was clear to very few, Suzanne had also seemed to draw back when asked about young Patricia, sometimes even claiming that Patricia had died when she was born. Patricia became stronger and Loyal over time as she got older, by the age of 17 she was very calm and relaxed about things, her need to compete with her siblings Doused by constant compliments about her progress and an ever increasing amount of work, she was liked by many and became close to most people, often becoming curious about the slightest changes that happened and occasionally causing a little mischief, Patricia had quite a Neutral personality. But still her family denied that she existed if they had been asked about her. The Heldrom's home laid at the base of snowcovered mountains, Often referred to as the Heldrom training grounds, and Patricia spent much of her time living there, often outside practicing her spells and occasionally Fighting with her brothers if they came to disturb her training, Patricia grew stronger day by day, seeming relatively unscarred by the events she had witnessed as a young child. As Loyalties Changed Patricia reached her 18th birthday relatively alright, the year leading up to her birthday had been strewn with disasters and trouble, with her bieng kidnapped over that space of time, only to be found laid in the remnants of the house she had been held in, unconcious and in relatively poor condition, she recovered with rest and some assistance from her Father, but when she came to her senses she realised how much damage she had caused, and how pleasurable it was to see her captives suffer. Patricia lost grasp of discipline, and this led to extreme measures bieng taken by the Heldroms in an attempt to teach her discipline. Patricia's uncle led her to the plaguelands, making sure to take anything from her that could assist her, before he abandoned her and left her at the mercy of the plaguelands, It was here that Patricia came to meet Antioch Wyrmthorne, who gained her trust and eventually gained her as an Apprentice, Patricia was driven to stay by Antioch's side by loyalty and her Ambition to become much stronger. Eventually Heldroms began to worry about Patricia when she had not returned home, and they began searching for her. Patricia's father Thurius Heldrom was the first to find her, though the moment she refused to come home he attacked Antioch, and Patricia rose against her own father in retaliation, abandoning her Heldroms honor to defend Antioch as she drove her father back. Patricia had left the light, and her father made sure to tell this to all family members, though some still believe she can be brought back to the ways of the light, it is unlikely due to her loyalty to Antioch and the Cult. Personality and Appearances Patricia began her training as a young mage with long brown hair that was never neatened, and icey blue eyes that usually gave her away when she had been causing mischief with her siblings, She wore elegant robes of sorcery even as a young mage, Now older, Patricia has taken to keeping her hair neatly straightened, her long hair is the same legnth as when she was younger, Though now her hair is the most snowy Silver Colour due to her newfound profession. Her eyes are still an icey Blue, almost seeming to have an icy mist lurking within them, Patricia is now often found in her Cultist attire, though she does not always tend to wear her hood. She is most recognisable due to her eyes and her Pendant, which was made with thorium and takes the shape of a dragon coiled around a large Sapphire gemstone, though her personality in itself is unique, Patricia tends to be quiet and thoughtful alot of the time, occasionally getting lost within her thoughts. She tends to be calm and rather emotionless at times, curious and ambitious you can often find her training in her dark arts, studying, or simply wandering around to check the progress of cultists in the nearby area. She does offer to have a training session quite often, and tends to occasionally overdo her training . A sure way to find patricia is to look for her upon her mothers horse Shadowmane, as she never travels without him nearby. Discuises Patricia Heldrom is good at many things, and making discuises is one of them. She tends to use an orb of illusion on most occasions, most often preferring discuises that have hoods or masks. She tends to take the guise of an everyday evoker, but on occasion she will take her Sorcerors robes back to hand and use deception to slip back into the communities, which proves to be a challenge on a few occasions, but her innocent and calm personality makes her task of returning to the community slightly easier. Relatives Johnathon Heldrom - Brother, Currently Alive, Working as a Blacksmith of the Frozen Flame. Suzanne Heldrom - Mother, Deceased (Undead), Plaguebringer of the Cult of the Thuzadin ''Thurius Heldrom '- Father, Deceased (Cause of death Unrecorded.) Serefina Ingvar Heldrom - Half-Sister, Alive, Twin to Kalthal Kalthal Ingvar Heldrom - Half-Brother, Twin to Serefina